


Immune to my Madness

by Radi_skull320



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AOU, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radi_skull320/pseuds/Radi_skull320
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda gets a moment to herself, only for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Immune to my Madness

Gone.

What does that actually mean?

Wanda sat there in a room of the large ship, the motors’ quiet hum ringing in her ears.  Her eyes fixated on the lightly tarnished steel of the floor.  

_He would hum to me._

The experiments were difficult, but they had made it through because they had each other.  He was always hungry as his metabolism increased by leaps and bounds.  She would give him her food, since the horrors that were manifesting as scarlet ghosts in her dreams left her without energy or will to eat.  But he would make her.  Days passed and their abilities continued to grow.  He would artfully dodge objects not pinned down as she unconsciously smashed them into the walls of the room they were kept in.  But he never blamed her.  He would hum to her to keep her calm, the same way he did day in and day out when they were waiting to be rescued all those years ago.

Though her eyes began to glaze she dared not mourn.  She dared not feel should she disintegrate an integral motor of the rickety old fortress in the sky or cause a poor nearby agent to suddenly experience their worst fears.  There were people walking past her room, she could feel their thoughts as they entered her proximity and she would ignore them.  Some were questioning, some were blaming, some were afraid.  It was another thing she had learned to block out.  Harsh thoughts were the worst, they used to make her contort all the metal in the room.  He would hold her hand, tell her a dumb story about their childhood or people in training he had beat up before they could get their words out. He would tell her this to keep her from breaking her own bed in half.

There was a sudden golden shine in the doorway.  It startled her, she should have felt a presence of thought.

“What do you want?” Wanda’s voice cracked unintentionally.  She dug through the visitor's mind before looking at him, finding nothing but a quiet curiosity.  

“Want? I don’t currently.” The android responded serenely, genuinely pondering the question.

Her eyes traced over him, she had seen him emerge from the cradle, serenity out of the chaos that birthed him.  “What do I call you?” Wanda wondered out loud.

“Well Tony calls me Jarvis, but I think that’s out of old habit.” He approached her.  “They all called me Vision after Ultron did.”

She flinched, revenge had been swift, but left her empty.  Part of her had wanted to stay among the rubble of her home and family to truly die. She turned her back to him and returned her gaze to the floor.  “Do I thank you?” She said flatly. “Vision is it?”

“If you want.” Vision traced her red leather coat, still spattered with oil and dust, that hung by the door.  “I’m not too keen on customs.”

“Well I am alive because of you,” Wanda looked at Vision in the doorway.  When she read his mind again, it was replaying the memory of him finding her among the wreckage.  

_I’ve got you._ It was what he was thinking when he found her.  It was simple, no motive behind it other than the intent.  It was probably why she hadn’t heard him when he came in.  His thoughts were so simple, so direct in gesture they were the things she had overlooked.  Strucker had made her dig through people’s layers of mental protection and thinking to find a goal, usually codes or a name.  This was new, nothing hidden.  It just was, and it was pure.  

When Wanda retreated she was again just looking at a man in the doorway. Her head felt clear instead of being plagued by people’s fears.

“Thank you.” She said in an unexpectedly warm tone.

“Of course,” He turned to face her, smiling. Suddenly aware that he was smiling, he reached up to touch his face. “Heh” he looked at his fingers reveling in the sensation.  Wanda could feel the mild awe as he attached the meaning of a smile to the word stored in his memory. “Did you need anything...Wanda?”

The sound of her own name reverberated in the walls of her skull, knocking around emotions like marbles that had settled in a pit.  She sat back down on the cot in the room.

“No...I” She was about to wave him away, but then a tear fell unexpectedly.  She remembered the last time she had cried was at the beginning of experimentation.  Pietro had held her hand, and they got through it.

_Pietro_

She couldn’t stop the tears now, each making a quiet tap on the floor.  Her eyes squeezed shut, the scarlet phantasms threatening her consciousness.  When she opened her eyes again, she saw two feet before her.  Wanda looked up, Vision stood over her with concern slowly forming on his features, but he did not stop to ponder the feeling.  

“Tell me what to do, please.” He said softly, helplessly searching anything for resources on this situation.

“It’ll hurt you. I’ll hurt you.”

“No, I don’t believe so.” He said not breaking gaze to think if she actually could.  “Based on what I know about you I do not know horror and I am impenetrable.”

Wanda took his right hand in both of hers, she gripped it tight and pressed her forehead against her thumbs while still rocking on the cot.  For once she did not think about the red wisps that made their way across the room, or about items not securely pinned down and their trajectories.  Instead she wept, allowing herself to mourn before a man who braved her abilities to let her. Vision looked down at her, standing immobile against shelves that found their way off the walls and bounced off of his back.  Without knowing why, he put his free hand on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty happy that Vision and Wanda have finally met in the movies (it's canon yay). I think Pietro had to die to motivate the improvement of Wanda's powers (a male character gets fridged? woah dude), Whedon was pointedly showing us the extent before and after (Also I think Fox needs Quicksilver and Marvel needs Wanda to make the Young Avengers). I'm not getting why there's a damsel in distress thing though about Vision and Wanda. Him picking her up doesn't negate how badass she was. She grows from blaming herself to owning up and kicking ass, she decides to sacrifice herself for her home, even though she's in shock she does her job, she's also the one who lays the killing blow on Ultron. Saying she's a damsel after all that is like saying runners after marathons are damsels distressing to people handing them water. I dunno man. I hope this fiction communicates what she's been through and how it's ok to let people help you anyway. Feel things, you get mentally ill if you don't.


End file.
